Remembering the Past&Living the Future
by XashXdawnX
Summary: Leaf remembers the death of her husband. She and her kids live on their lives and never forget their husband or father. Oldrival


**XashXdawnX- I was watching a show and the idea came to me. Hope you like it. I am sorry if it's really sad. I don't think it is though.**

One year ago...

A slender woman stood in a door frame with tears rolling down her pale face. Her dark brown hair fell over her shoulders and her dark blue eyes were filled with tears.

Little thumps were heard coming down wooden stairs. The soft tap of anothers footsteps were heard as one walked along the wooden floor.

"Mommy?" a soft angelic voice came from behind the woman.

The woman turned and smiled softly at the little boy before here. The little boy was now bigger than the kitchen table, and looked no older than ten. He was seven and he had dark brown hair that was spiked up and dark green eyes that were filled with confusion. He looked like an mirror reflection of his dad, only shorter and younger.

The clicking returned and a little girl who was six came into view.

"I pretty mommy," her angeltic voice said giving a cheesy grin.

Her mother gave a small smile. The little girl's blue eyes filled with confusion and her light brown hair that went to her lower back stopped swaying behind her.

"What's wrong mommy?" the little girl asked.

The woman walked over to the young children and kneeled down in front of them.

"Daddy," she said softly.

"When's daddy coming home?" the little boy asked.

The woman gave a weak smile.

"Daddy was in a accident. Daddy wants us to come see him. Go get dressed."

The two children were confused, but went and did as they were told. The woman stood back up and went to the tan wall room to freshen up.

After ten minutes the woman was fastening the two children into their car seats. The woman got into the car and started towards the hospital.

The two children in the back seat sung along with the music that filled the car. The mother smiled and listened to the two sing.

After taking a right turn she pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. She stopped the car and got out and undid the two car seats.

"Come on," she said as the two took her hands.

They crossed the street and entered the hospital.

"Why are we here?" the boy asked.

"Yeah mommy why?" the girl asked.

"Joshua, Hazel we are here to visit daddy." the woman answered.

They walked up to the receptionist who was a young woman with red hair and brown eyes wearing the hospital uniform.

"Hi are you here to visit?" she asked.

"Yes," the woman replied.

"Name of who you are visiting and how you know them."

"Gary Oak. Family, I'm his wife Leaf and these are his kids."

The receptionist's face went into a frown at the name.

"You can go ahead,"

As Leaf and the two children walked off Leaf heard the receptionist mutter "A shame what happened to him."

Leaf shook her head and knew she had to keep strong for Joshua and Hazel. Leaf knew what room he was in.

"What room is daddy in?" Joshua asked.

"Room thirty," Leaf answered.

Joshua and Hazel wanted to run and get to the room, but Leaf couldn't let them run in the hospital.

"You can't run here," Leaf said softly.

They came to a stop in front of the room with a '30' on it. They entered the room, but Leaf wanted to make sure he was ok before the kids saw him.

"DADDY!" the two cried breaking from their mother's grasp.

Leaf followed the two and smiled when she saw Gary.

"Hey Joshua, Hazel. Hey Leaf." Gary greeted with a warm smile.

Leaf looked at him. His left arm was covered in a wrap and his right leg was up in a sling.

"What happened daddy?" Hazel asked after she released her hug from her dad's neck.

"Yeah what happened?" Joshua asked sitting down.

Leaf sat down and pulled Hazel onto her lap.

"Well I was driving home. A bus came and hit my car. My car rolled and hit a tree. I'm lucky to be alive." Gary explained.

"Your arm and leg broke?" Joshu asked.

"My leg is since it got crushed. My arm isn't."

"Ow," Hazel said and shivered at the thought.

Leaf and Gary both knew that Gary had limited time to live. The wreck had done more than just crush his leg and burn his arm.

"Are you gonna be ok daddy?" Hazel asked.

Gary looked at Hazel and Joshua.

"I wish I would be," Gary replied sadly.

"You said only your leg was broken though." Joshua said becoming scared.

"I know, but the wreck did more..."

"Daddy you won't go," Hazel said with little tears forming in her eyes.

"No matter what happens. I will always love you both."

A nurse came in and stopped short when she saw visitors.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I was just going to give him the pain killer." she said.

"Oh it's fine we were about to leave." Leaf said softly.

Hazel and Joshua hugged their dad. Leaf walked over and gave Gary quick kiss.

"Love you," the three said to the man becoming tired.

"Love you too," Gary replied.

The three walked out of the room and left the hospital.

"Mommy what happened to daddy?" Hazel asked once the car started.

"Something happened," Leaf answered.

"What though?" Joshua asked.

"Something that messed up his insides."

The two kids remained silent for the rest of the ride home.

A few days later...

Leaf was woken up by the ringing of the phone.

"Wah?" Leaf asked rubbing her eyes.

She slowly got up and found the phone.

"Hello?" she asked groggily into the phone.

"Is this Leaf Oak?" a man's voice asked.

"Yes,"

"I'm calling from the hospital..."

Leaf felt her heart break at those words. Becoming very shakey and scared she gripped the counter.

"Yes,"

"I am sorry, but Gary has passed on."

Leaf lost her composure and collapsed on the floor crying. She let the phone fall to the floor not caring to hang up.

Leaf heard the thumps coming from the stairs. She looked up and saw Joshua and Hazel.

"Mommy?" they asked confused.

"Come here," Leaf said softly.

The two came and sat down next to Leaf.

"Daddy's gone," Leaf said.

The two children cried and huddled against Leaf for comfort. Leaf rocked both of them gently and comforted them.

One year later...

It had been a year since Gary had died. Leaf had decided that she wasn't ready to move on yet. She wasn't sure if she would ever move on.

Joshua was now eight and was looking like Gary with every day. He was starting to develop Gary's cockiness even more and was becoming quiet the ladies man at such a young age. He had a girl that liked him at eight and he would tease her.

Hazel was now seven and was looking like Leaf.

Leaf walked out of the house and sat on the porch watching Joshua and Hazel. The door of the house across from the Oak's opened and Ali which was short for Alexia walked out. She was eight and liked Joshua. She had amber colored hair and green eyes.

"Hey Joshua. Hey Hazel. Hi Ms. Oak." Ali greeted.

"Hi Ali," Leaf greeted with a smile.

Joshua turned around from talking to Hazel and smirked when he saw Ali.

"Ali!" Hazel cried.

"What's up Fire?" Joshua asked walking up to her.

Leaf smiled as she watched Joshua act like she and Gary did when they were younger.

"Childhood friends, teasing one another, exactly like Gary and I when we were younger." Leaf muttered.

Leaf counted down on her fingers when she saw Joshua walk up to Ali. He snatched her beanie off her head and right as Leaf put down one Ali cried "Oak!" and soon she was chasing Joshua.

Hazel walked up and sat down on the steps watching.

"Were you and daddy like this?" Hazel asked looking at her mom.

"Yes were were. Your dad always messed with me and called me Pesky Girl. I always called him Oak." Leaf said smiling.

"So Joshua and Ali are gonna date and get married?"

"There is a good possibility they might."

Hazel smiled and got up and ran up to Ali and Joshua.

"You two are gonna get married." she said smiling.

Ali blushed and Joshua looked at Hazel like she had grown two heads. Leaf laughed at the scene before her.

Leaf looked at the sky and smiled.

Years later...

Leaf was now fourty eight and both Joshua and Hazel had grown up and got married. Today Joshua and his family were visiting and Hazel and her family were too.

***Ding dong***

The door bell rang. Leaf got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked to the door and answered it.

"Mom!" a guy's voice cried.

"Joshua!" Leaf cried.

She stepped aside so Joshua and the others could come in. Joshua was a young adult and looked exactly like Gary still. The woman next to Joshua was Ali who looked the same except she was older and taller. In Ali's arms was a five year old girl. She had brown hair matching Joshua's hair color perfectly and a pair of bright green eyes. The five year old girl's name was Eve.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Leaf cried hugging them.

"Oh mom we have news to tell you when Hazel gets here. Unless she is already here." Joshua said.

"Where's the twins?" Leaf asked the two.

Joshua turned around and narrowed his eyes.

"Tyler! Austin! Get in here, grandma wants to see you two." Joshua said.

Two sets of footsteps were heard. Soon two boys were beside Joshua. Both of them looked like Joshua except they had Ali's hair color. The two of them were eleven and Tyler was older. People told them apart by the hair, Austin had his covering his ears, while Tyler didn't.

"Well come on in. Get out of the door." Leaf said as she closed the door.

The family gathered in the living room.

"When is Hazel getting here mom?" Joshua asked as he grabbed Austin.

"Let me go!" Austin yelled.

"No cause I know you are about to fight." Joshua answered.

"He took my comb,"

"Tyler give your brother his comb." Ali said.

Tyler rolled his eyes and handed Austin his comb.

"She said around noon," Leaf answered.

"Are the twins still ladies men?" Leaf asked the two younger adults.

"Well lets see Austin has a twin after him and Tyler has a triplet after him." Ali anwered.

"It seems like the ego and ladies man follows all guys in this family." Leaf said shaking her head.

***Ding dong***

"That must be Hazel," Leaf said getting up.

As Leaf walked to the door she heard Ali and Joshua giving the twins a talking to, saying something along the lines "Your cousins are here so be nice."

Leaf got to the door and answered the door. Outside stood Hazel her light brown hair held natural blonde highlights from being outside and her blue eyes shining with happiness. Behind her was her husband Damon. Damon had black hair and blue eyes and he was a tall buff young man.

"Hazel! Damon! It's so good to see you." Leaf said stepping aside to let the two in.

Behind the two adults were the children. Hazel had triplets. The triplets were Tony, Lacey, and Zack. Tony had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. Lacey had brown hair with natural blonde highlights and blue eyes. Zack had black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey triplets," Leaf said hugging them.

The three walked into the house and Leaf followed. After a few minutes everyone was settled Joshua had to tell the news.

"Well what's the news?" Leaf asked.

"Ali is going to be having a baby girl." Joshua announced.

"Oh grandchild number seven," Hazel said.

So the family continued to talk. At sunset they all gathered in the back yard and set a balloon into the sky, in memory of Gary their husband, father, or grandfather that the children never knew, but knew he was a great man.

**Please R&R**

**Please R&R**


End file.
